whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
The Danse Macabre (book)
For the Kindred societal term, see Danse Macabre. |price = $49.99 PDF: $23.99 }} The Danse Macabre is a sourcebook for Vampire: The Requiem. It includes a slew of new mechanics and rules for Storytellers and players alike. Summary From the Onyx Path catalog: :Sun's rising. So what? :This party's still going. I still have blood to drink. I still have one more song in me. :Across the city, some of us are crawling back to our hovels, our mansions, our coffins. But some of us aren't. Some of us are still hunting for something. Down in the closed-off subway tunnels. Up in the mightiest penthouses. Here in the warehouse district. There at the docks, under the docks, around the docks. Always hunting, forever hungry. :A lot of us, we don't pale when the sun comes up. We know we're bad folks. We know that if we get caught out there and those white teeth bite off a bit of our long shadows, well, then maybe we deserved it. We deserved it because we're stupid and we're selfish and maybe the combination of those two things means we're evil incarnate, I dunno. If it happens, it happens. :Me, I'm going to give the finger to Sol Invictus, the Ol' Sun, Big Bright Happy Face. :You hear that, sun? We don't give up the night that easy. :-Some F **king Vampire :This book is: * A look at how to play '''Vampire: The Requiem' at three different tiers of play: coterie, city and conspiracy'' * Classic covenants made global, and a handful of entirely new covenants, including the Brides of Dracula, or the Children of the Thorns. :* A bloodbath of new rules: social combat, mental combat, gargoyles, Banes, new Humanity rules, and more. :* Ready-made chronicles, allowing you to kick down the walls and play way outside the box. Want a noir game? Vampires in the mode of Romeo and Juliet? A post-apocalyptic end-of-days scenario? We have you covered. Credits Introduction You’re reading it. Don’t get excited.The Dance Macabre, p. 5-6 - Introduction A Season of Secrets: Part One Throughout this book you’ll find fiction in four parts. This story—“Season of Secrets,” by Greg Stolze—returns us one final time to the vampires of Chicago who suffer an upheaval when a grotesque deviation of the Traditions occurs. Can the city survive this transgression? What do they make of the transgressor? Life After Dark Life After Dark first introduces you to a whole new way of looking at and playing Vampire: The Requiem, which is the “tier system.” We break the game out into three tiers (similar to what’s done in Hunter: The Vigil) and give a host of new rules that helps you rejigger the game with whatever awesome hacks suit your game table the most. After that, it’s time to chop apart the clans and see what makes them tick. Why would you play them? What do they mean? We cut right to the heart. Finally, we give you a look into the roles vampires play, and mechanically bolster these roles (the Masquerade and the Requiem). A Season of Secrets: Part Two The second part of the story by Greg Stolze. The Bonds of Covenant The Bonds of Covenant rips apart what you already know about the existing five covenants in Requiem and reinvents them as gonzo, global conspiracies lording at the tippy-top of the third tier of the layer cake. After that, it’s a deadly parade of fresh new covenants for use in your game whether as antagonists or as groups players may choose for their characters. A Season of Secrets: Part Three The third part of the story by Greg Stolze. Bloody Business Bloody Business is not your typical rules chapter—these rules are as wide and varied as arterial spray on the wall (each spatter its own piece of art). Social combat? Mental combat? New rules for Humanity? New ways for players to roleplay through the creation of unique Devotions? Yes, yes, yes and yes. Want new combat rules? Montages? Time compression? New Disciple-Skill marriages? All these rules (and more) seek to give you new ways to play Vampire: The Requiem at the game table. A Season of Secrets: Part Four The fourth part of the story by Greg Stolze. Dead, Dread Chronicles Dead, Dread Chronicles gives fresh meat to both Storytellers and players in terms of conceiving new chronicles—unexpected chronicles, even—within the mode of Requiem. Can Vampire support a noir chronicle? Hell yes, it can. What about Romeo and Juliet? What about the end-of-days apocalypse? Outro Memorable Quotes "If you work it right, this book can earn you a lot of mileage. In fact, this book isn’t good for just Vampire: The Requiem. No, really. The social and mental combat play well across any of the games within the Storytelling System. The banes could be used as an alternate Morality or derangement system for monstrous characters, be they werewolves or changelings or, who knows, heart-eating death-unicorns. The new covenants (and new looks at old covenants) could make good enemies for, say, Hunter: The Vigil. Heck, one of the new covenants (the Children of the Thorns, p. 92) could fit right into your Changeling: The Lost game. We’re just trying to give you more bang for your buck. These pages can go far if you use them right. This book multi-tasks quite nicely, we hope." Characters References Category:2011 releases Category:Vampire: The Requiem books